


Sweater

by HalanLore



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano is a stalker, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Pairings, fuzzy - Freeform, no actual relationship, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalanLore/pseuds/HalanLore
Summary: In which Taro Yamada discovers that having a stalker you don't actually know you have isn't always a horrible thing.





	

A frosty indifferent wind blew through the courtyard rattling the branches of the dormant cherry tree. Winter had come to Akademi High. It had come with frozen toes, chattering teeth, and nervous huddles of students desperately rushing into their classes. 

It had only been a week since all the leaves on the trees had turned golden, red, and brown. Now they had been blown off. The ground glimmered in an array of hues that would do most gemstones proud. Students hadn’t wasted any time when it came to heaping them together into huge piles. Oka Ruto had been spotted hiding under a specific mound of amber leaves to better spy on the Basu Sisters. One student had accidentally trod on her, and she’d ran off squeaking like a mouse.

The leaves crunched under Ayano’s feet as she waited. The weather was chilly and most foul; so far there hadn't been any beautiful snow or glistening frost. It was a dreary day. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blazer. A bustle of students with hair every color of the rainbow rushed past her. She paid them no mind, after all… they weren’t her Senpai. 

Oh Senpai! How Ayano was tormented, it was all she could bear to watch her poor Senpai tremble in the blustery breeze. The wind cut through even the thickest coat, and her Senpai only had the school approved blazer to protect him. He didn’t have a pair of mittens nor a scarf to comfort him today. He was so delicate it was cute. She leaned against the cherry tree and sighed. 

She watched him shiver and blow fruitlessly on his fingertips. Oh if only he would realize the strength of her love for him, Ayano could keep him warm! If only Senpai was alone. She could...

“Taro-kun,” her! She was with him; that redheaded twin tailed menace. She wore a fluffy pink polka dotted scarf. She was touching Ayano’s Senpai! How dare she! Didn't she know Senpai was hers?  
“Osana-chan?” Senpai paused in his attempts to warm himself up. His ears were red from wind chill.  
“Why aren't you wearing anything, I thought you had a winter coat… Or something!?” she idly rested her hands on her hips. She awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot. Good she must be able to sense Ayano’s presence and was regretting her intrusion into Senpai’s personal space. Ayano dug her fingers into the tree, and tried to project a menacing aura.

“Oh that,” Senpai rubbed the back of his neck. “Hanako’s kitty must have mistaken my winter coat for a ball of yarn.” he blushed the same color as a holly berry. Oh her Senpai was so dreamy~

“Eh!? And now you don’t have anything to wear?” Osana fidgeted with one of the many ribbons in her hair. Wasn't she trying a little too hard? Who did that Senpai stealer think she was?

“Ah it sounds really bad when you say it like that Osana!” Senpai protested and waved his hands in the air. “Please don't worry about me!”  
“What! I'm not worried about you! What would even make you think that? B-baka! Come on…” she pulled on his arm roughly, “quit dallying! We're going to be late to class!” 

 

Ayano’s heart cracked. How unfair was it? That harpy got to share a class with Senpai while Ayano could only care for him from afar!?  
If only there was something Ayano could do for her poor Senpai.  
\--!

Lunchtime.

Ayano needed to think. Even in this weather, she knew that the roof would be the perfect place to be alone. Senpai wouldn't be having lunch with Osana up there today in the middle of this gloom. Ayano needed to regroup so she thought long and hard. She trudged up the stairs. She needed to get rid of that foul twin tailed Osana. She thought she could win her Senpai over with homemade gifts and ‘concern’? It was almost like Osana thought that being his childhood friend netted her special privileges. 

She clasped her hands together and wrung them, and imagined it was Osana’s neck. She just needed some privacy.

There was just one problem, when she got to the roof… she wasn’t alone. Of course, even today that green haired girl wouldn’t change her routine. There she was, Midori Gurin and like always she was standing perilously close to the railing. Her eyeballs glued to the tiny screen of her phone. If Ayano wanted to tip her over the edge… she probably wouldn’t even notice.

Ayano reigned in her murderous impulse, just because she was frustrated it didn’t mean she should take it out on Midori. Midori was of no concern to her Senpai.

A miracle happened that had only been witnessed by a blue moon., Midori looked up from her phone.  
“Hello Yan-chan!” she greeted cheerfully. She waved her green gloved hand peppily. The other hand continued madly tapping on her phone’s digital keyboard. Even the weather couldn’t ruin her bright mood. She smiled and Ayano replied in kind. Even though Ayano didn't mean it she knew behaving strangely could lead to a drop in reputation. Her Senpai could never love someone with a bad reputation.

Ayano crossed her arms across her chest.  
“What are you doing?” she asked as the green girl's fingers continued to slide and tap her phone’s screen. She didn’t really care, but she knew that if Midori was distracted and talking about herself that she wouldn’t ask any difficult questions. Midori asked so many questions as it was.

“Watching craft tutorials! You can find anything online,” it was like someone had lit a gasoline fire under her feet. “I'm going to make Yandere-dev a Christmas present! To thank him for all his hard work! Something like a scarf, or a hat, a photoshopped album of our life together, or a sweater!” She almost dropped her phone out of sheer excitement, and then she slumped, “even though he still hasn't answered my emails... “  
\---  
There WAS something she could do for her Senpai! thought Ayano.

She pulled out her laptop, typed in a prompt to find an ‘Absolute Beginner Knitting tutorial’. She picked up a pair of knitting needles and prepared to go to war. 

Her Senpai wouldn’t be cold any longer.

\---  
Taro Yamada blinked dumbly at the well wrapped gift box on his desk. He had only come back into the classroom to fetch his pencil case he’d left behind.  
That package hadn’t been there a minute ago.  
Was that package a present!?  
For him?  
The wrapping had a gossamer mother of pearl sheen. The bow was glossy, scarlet red and bigger than his head. It seemed such a shame to open it. Someone had obviously gone to a lot of trouble and care! 

Still, he really wanted to see what was inside! 

...but who would have gone to all the trouble of leaving a present on his desk like this? He carefully lifted the package to see if there was a tag on it. Nothing, completely anonymous. He wondered if the box was empty. Maybe it was a practical joke? He gently shook the box. No… Surely he wasn’t imagining the soft whump he heard inside. There must be something amazing wrapped up inside that paper.

Well.. It probably wasn't dangerous right? Not at Akademi High of course! Nothing bad ever happened here! So he gleefully ripped open the glimmering paper.

Inside was a standard white gift box. That could be purchased from anywhere and everywhere. Taro frowned, that was slightly anticlimactic.

He stared at the box in confusion for a moment, as if he had never seen a box before. He lifted the lid and simply stared at the layers of tissue paper inside. He peeled away layer after layer growing more curious and excited as he moved each one.

Inside was something… mmm soft… A blanket? No! He pulled it out. It was a sweater! A warm wooly snuggly eminently practical sweater! Oh someone must really love him! The color even matched his eyes perfectly!

Taro couldn't even begin to fathom who would have gone out of their way to make this for him, but as he pulled the garment on over his head. He had to admit that he was now snuggly warm, content and loved. He smiled.

Ayano smiled too, for having made her Senpai so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 30 day Winter Challenge http://snowcollection.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-Winter-Challenge-339205638 Won't actually do it in 30 days but it looked like good writing prompts! I have so many fun characters to play with in the Yandere Sim universe!
> 
> Also does anyone else miss winter profusely when summer knocks on the door?


End file.
